


What? Who the fuck are you? (Why is there a cute guy in my couch?)

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2Jae, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, College AU, Fluff, M/M, a bit smutty, humor and jokes, lame puns, life sucks, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Youngjae comes home really tired from college and finds a guy (Jaebum) sleeping on his couch and weird noises coming from his roommate's bedroom. This is going to be a long night...but they're gonna have a good time, sure.





	1. What? Who the fuck are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm back with more 2jae for your soul. It's based on a prompt I read in Tumblr ("what? who the fuck are you?"). As always, not beta read because I suck. It's going to be a 2-shot and I'll upload the next part later (today or tomorrow because I have a procrastinating life)  
> thank you so much for your support, I hope you don't die of cringe reading this.

Youngjae was tired. Like really fucking tired. And it wasn’t Friday yet. It was Thursday night and he had been in the library, finishing a paper he had been writing the whole day. And the day before, and the day before that. So he was exhausted, and when the library closed at 11 pm, he decided to go back to his room to take a long shower and send the paper to the teacher. It was freezing cold, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head so that the cold air wouldn’t hurt his eyes after a long day staring at his laptop. On the way to his room he decided to buy some sweets in the 24-hour-shop, taking something organic to his roommate, Jackson, with whom he had a very good friendship.

He arrived at the apartment and opened the door. The light was very dim and he couldn’t see very well. He heard some strange noises coming from Jackson’s room, but decided to ignore them as he went to the kitchen to grab some water. He didn’t want to disturb whatever Jackson was doing, so he went to sit in the living room and watch TV. He turned on the lights and jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling.

—The fuck? Who are you? —he exclaimed. There was a guy he didn’t knew at all curled in their sofa, half asleep.

—Oh, hi, I’m sorry, I can explain I swear —the other guy responded, very confused— Sorry, I think I fell asleep for a while. I’m Jaebum, a friend of Jackson, you must be his roommate, right?

—Yeah, I’m Youngjae. I’m sorry I yelled, I was just very surprised. It has been a long day —he started admiring the other boy, he was really handsome besides having just woke up.

—It’s nothing. If I were you, I’d do the same thing— he chuckled. He noticed Youngjae was attractive as fuck, and his voice was so damn smooth…

—By the way, why is Jackson in his room if you are here? —He wasn’t sure why his roommate would leave his friend in the living room and lock himself up in his own room. Strange.

—He is with Mark, another friend. They noticed I was almost falling asleep here and decided to move there. They are very kind, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on your couch, sorry —Jaebum was a bit flustered, because Jackson had talked a lot about Youngjae and he was dying to meet him in person, and now he did, he was just being a klutz.

—Hey, stop worrying, we all need to rest sometimes. Should we go to their room and ask them to come? I brought sweets, perhaps we can all sit here together —he suggested with a really cute smile that melted the other boy’s heart.

—Yeah, sure. Where is the room? —he asked, almost tripping when he tried to get up. _Fuck, why can’t you just not embarrass yourself?_

—Follow me. You need any help? Looks like your legs don’t remember how to function —he teased, smiling at him. He couldn’t stop wondering how somebody could look so cute and be so handsome at the same time.

—Like the rest of my body, but don’t worry, I’m fine —he chuckled.

They were walking the corridor when Youngjae heard the noises again. What was that? Sounded _somehow wet…_ And suddenly it hit them.

—HOLY FUCK THEY ARE DOING THE DIRTY!! —Youngjae whispered-screamed, eyes wide and cheeks flushing.

—OH GOD, THEY KNOW I’M A HEAVY SLEEPER AND DIDN’T EXPECT ME TO WAKE UP SOON —the other blushed, very nervous.

—Let’s go back there and pretend we weren’t about to walk in our friends having sex, please. I’m too tired for this shit right now —Youngjae said, puzzled. He was tired, hungry and had a really hot guy in his living room while his best friend was having sex.

They sat in the sofa, a bit uncomfortable now that they were aware of the situation. Youngjae wanted to talk to Jaebum, but didn’t want to push him or something, and as he was really exhausted he didn’t want to say something he would regret later.

—What should I do now? —Jaebum asked, hesitantely.

—What do you mean?

—I mean…I came here with Mark but it doesn’t seem he’s gonna be out of that room very soon. I have class tomorrow and I’m tired, hungry, my life sucks and I don’t know if I really know how to get back to my apartment and…sorry, I’m rumbling —He realized Youngjae was staring at him with his eyes crinkled and his mouth twitching in the cutest smile he had ever seen.

—Well, it looks like we are in a similar situation, so if you want, you can ramble with me over a pack of cookies about how miserable our lives are —he said, offering him a package of chocolate chip cookies.

—Thanks, you are very kind, but you don’t need to do it. I’ll find my way home, I don’t want to be a burden —He wasn’t sure if Youngjae was just being polite or if he actually meant it when he said he could stay and talk with him.

—You’re absolutely not a burden, I would like to speak with you if you like, I think you’re funny and cute and handsome —Youngjae realized he had said the last part aloud so he quickly tried to cover it—. Plus, I’m afraid that the more silent the house is, the more I’ll hear _things_ I don’t want to hear.

—Yeah, well, tell me about it —He just rolled his eyes. He was trying to process the fact that Youngjae had just complimented him. —Anyways, thank you so much for letting me stay here, you have a big kind heart and the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.

—I-it’s nothing, really —Youngjae stuttered because handsome-cute-funny Jaebum had just called his smile _cute_.— So…why are you so tired? I mean, have you been overworking yourself or something?

—Kind of. I had to finish a report and I pulled an all-nighter, so I can’t wait for the sweet release of death to come to me —he stated, smiling lazily. _Oh, wait, he’s not going to freak out because of my humor, right?_

—That makes two of us. Seems that death is the only way we can rest in college. I also had to finish a pape…OH FUCK! —He exclaimed, standing up in a millisecond and running to fetch his laptop — I almost forgot to turn it in, I’m such a failure.

—Come on, don’t say that —Jaebum chuckled—. If it makes you feel better, one day I turned in the instructions of the paper instead of the paper itself. Next class, the professor told me that and I facepalmed myself so hard the entire classroom went silent.

—Looks like something that could happen to me. One day I was in class and a classmate asked me to send her something by email and accidentally I sent it to the teacher —Youngjae confessed. He was having fun with Jaebum, despite all the tiredness.

—Woah, and what happened then? I mean, did the teacher say something? —Jaebum asked all ears. He couldn’t believe they were so similar in some aspects, like being freaking jinxed both of them.

—I told her at the end of the class. She said it was nothing but I was really mortified. Thanks god it was nothing weird, just a project, and I didn’t name it like I usually name my stuff —he burst out laughing.

—You also put weird names on your stuff? I think it helps you deal with that shit —He asked— Plus, it potentiates your wit. In my documents are some of the best puns I’ve ever made.

—Then I’d love to see them. I just hope they are as lame as mines, tho —Youngjae answered. They were becoming friends easily. He wondered if he could end the day without screwing it up or something.

—I can fully assure you that they are bad as hell, which is, incidentally…

—Where they come from —they responded at unison, bursting with laughter.

—I see you also like depressing bad jokes —Youngjae couldn’t stop laughing.

—Yeah, my humor is as dark as my soul—Jaebum chuckled, amazed at the other boy’s beautiful laugh.

—Sure, Dark Lord that fell asleep like an over-huggable-teddy bear half an hour ago —Youngjae couldn’t believe someone could be so _handsome and squishy at the same time._ His gay ass was having a rough time.

The conversation paused for a second, both of them looking shyly to each other. Suddenly they hear a loud moan coming from the bedroom and both squirm awkwardly in their seats. More loud moans, adorned with curse words.

—If I stab my ears with that popsicle you think I won’t hear the sounds? —Youngjae asked, trying not to get aroused from the situation and from the hot boy he had in front of him.

—Perhaps, but that way you wouldn’t be able to listen to me, and I don’t want to be left here suffering —Jaebum crossed his legs to avoid getting hard from the pornographic moans he was hearing.— We can listen to music or something, I have my earphones here, if you want.

—Say no more, let’s see what kind of music likes this black-souled-pretty-boy —Youngjae responded without thinking very much. _Fuck, stop, you are like the worst flirt ever._

—You’ll be surprised. The first one in my playlist is Shape of You, by Ed Sheeran — _God, he called me pretty. Does he really mean it? I’m starting to like him even more, I’m fucked_.

—Uuuh, I love that song. Wanna sing with me? The loudest we are, the less we hear —Youngjae looked at him a bit flushed. He had been thinking about that half of the night, their voices sounded good together.

—I don’t think I can put up with your angelic voice, but I can try —Jaebum said, smiling softly.

The songs played, they sang and talked. Youngjae was getting really sleepy and he snuggled closer to Jaebum’s shoulder. The other boy almost squealed at the cuteness. He didn’t want to move in fear the other would get shy. The song changed to a rock one. Youngjae jumped in his seat, startling both of them.

—Fuck! I’m sorry, it startled me. —He was really embarrassed; he had just looked like a child in front of his… _crush._

—Yah! Don’t worry and stop being so cute, you’re melting my heart — _Oh shit, did I say it aloud? I need to get some sleep_.

—I’m not cute; I’m a force of destruction! —Youngjae stated, frowning jokingly at him.— I think we should get some sleep, it doesn’t look they are going to go out soon.

—They probably fell asleep, I’m going to kill them when I’m able to look at them in the eyes.

— I’m going to text Jackson and tell him you’re going to stay the night here and you hate him, is that ok? —Jaebum nodded, shyly, and Youngjae took out his phone and wrote: _You little fuckers, Jaebum and I are tired and we’re going to bed. If you are going to keep it dirty lower the volume or I swear I’ll rip off your head with a sharpened spoon._

—Woah, that’s hard! Who knew you could be such a badass… —Jaebum was so falling in love with the other boy it was almost painful.

—I have a lot more than I seem —Youngjae joked— I’m a pile of trash, but designer trash anyways.

—As long as you don’t really think so, that line was as funny as lame.

—Well, I don’t have very much to offer, so I only have my lame jokes —Youngjae answered, a bit sadly. In his eyes, Jaebum was really wonderful and he was falling in love before he couldn’t stop. He knew he didn’t have any chances.

—Trust me; you are so much more than you think about yourself. Cheer up, baby!—He sang and mimicked a dance, trying to make the other boy smile. It worked.

Youngjae took Jaebum to his bedroom, laughing due to his friend’s cuteness. He wondered if he would want to share a bed or he would be more comfortable in the sofa. Anyways he pulled a pajama from a cupboard and handed it to him. It was a loose light green shirt and black plain shorts.

—Take this. The bathroom is on the right and the light is behind the door. I think they can be your size.

—Thank you so much, I can’t believe I have been so lucky —Jaebum smiled softly, leaving Youngjae a blushing mess.

When Jaebum came back, Youngjae was already in his pajamas, black shorts with smiley faces and a white t-shirt like 2 sizes bigger. Jaebum almost had a heart attack. _How can somebody be so cute and…those thighs…damn damn damn look away._

—Wow, they sure look good on you— Youngjae said when he noticed Jaebum. _Oh god, he’s so hot_. He bit his lips. _Focus, Jae, focus_. —So…I only have one bed but I don’t mind sharing with you if you’re okay with it.

—Yes, that’s okay —he tried not to sound excited with having Youngjae’s body pressed next to him — and thank you again for all the kindness.

—I told you it’s nothing. I gained a new handsome friend from all of this so not so bad. Oh, by the way. Those idiots answered. Mark says they’re sorry for putting you in this situation and that they’ll lower the volume.

—I hope that’s true. I’m so going to kill them in the morning —Jaebum said, lying in the bed, close to Youngjae.

—You’ll have to share. I don’t think I can get rid of those sounds very soon, I want my revenge.—Youngjae stated, turning off the lights and covering them with a blanket.

—Goodnight, Youngjae, you’re really an angel. —Jaebum said, a bit embarrassed because of the attraction he was feeling.

—Goodnight, Jaebum. And if I’m an angel then what are you? God himself? —He chuckled, aware of the redness in his own cheeks.

Soon after, they fell asleep.


	2. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up and they're so going to kill Mark and Jackson. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's done. I'm so sorry, it's not beta read and I should be working instead. Anyways, here you have it, and I hope you enjoy it!!

Next day:

Jaebum woke up to the most beautiful smile in the world. Youngjae was already up and trying to wake Jaebum up. He had slept like a rock; that’s what happens when you pull an all-nighter.

—Good morning, dark souled boy —Youngjae smiled, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

—Good morning, angelical sunshine —Jaebum grinned at such a beautiful sight. He got up before realizing he had a little bit of a problem down there. _Damn Youngjae and his thighs._

Of course Youngjae noticed Jaebum’s _problem_ down there and he tried not to moan at the hotness of the scene. He turned away and said:

—Erm…your clothes are on the chair, I’m going to cook breakfast. What do you want?—Youngjae asked, trying not to squeal.

—Anything, I mean, I don’t want to cause you more inconveniences —Jaebum answered, taking of his pants and rushing to put on some clothes that would hide his boner before he died from embarrassment. _Wonderful, now his butt is in front of me. Not arousing or anything. Gosh I need to get a grip._

—For the whatever time is it. You. Don’t. Cause. Any. Inconvenience. —He turned to look at him to emphasize his words. _Bad idea, Youngjae_. Jaebum was standing in front of him, shirtless, with ruffled hair and his jeans hugging every inch of his lower body.— Oh, fuck, sorry, I thought you were already dressed, I’m going to prepare some coffee and see what do we have to eat. Come whenever you’re ready.

With those words Youngjae bolted out of the bedroom, leaving Jaebum a bit confused and embarrassed. _Why was he so shy?_

Youngjae entered the kitchen and found Jackson and Mark cooking some pancakes.

—Morning. I hate you two —He stated, grumpily.

—Morning, Jae. I’m really sorry, you know. I thought you were going to be home late because of that assignment and Jaebum fell asleep so…—Jackson apologized while trying not to laugh at his friend’s pout.

—Yes, sorry about the noise. Please, don’t hate us very much. How was your night, by the way? Did you two get along? —Mark asked, really interested. He knew Jaebum was very nice and Jackson had told him a lot of good things about Youngjae. _Perhaps…_

—It was cool. Jaebum is amazing —he answered, shyly, trying not to blush. He knew they would tease him a lot for his _not only crush_.

—I think you are the amazing one, you let a complete stranger in your bedroom and treated me like an angel —Jaebum said as he entered the kitchen, making Youngjae blush hard and almost dropped the mugs he was carrying. —Damn, Mark, you all are “mark-ed” —he said in awe.

—You just fucking didn’t say that! —Youngjae was deciding between smacking him and roaring with laughter like the other two. —What do you want? Milk? Chocolate? Coffee as black as your soul?

—You’ll never let me live that one down, right? —Jaebum snickered.— Chocolate is fine, I like sweet things.

—Then you’ll sure love our Youngjae! —Jackson said, like the little shit he is sometimes.

Both Jaebum and Youngjae exchanged shy glances before going back to their breakfasts.

—What time is it, by the way? I have class at 11. —Jaebum said. He didn’t want to go, he felt tired af.

—It’s 10:30. I also have class at 11. What do you study? I forgot to ask yesterday —Youngjae inquired.

—History of Music, 3rd year, and you? I also forgot to ask. Must be something hard, seeing how much you worked this week.

—English Literature, 2nd year. The assignment was about Lingüistics and that’s something I’m not really fond of. —Youngjae admitted. He had been working his ass off mostly because it was hard to understand the subject.

—I’m sure you did well, you look really responsible —Jaebum reassured him, smiling gently.

—Responsible? Me? In which alternate universe, you mean? —All of them laughed.

—You’re going to be late. Shame you have class today, right? —Mark asked. What a little shit. Both Jackson and him were free on Fridays.

—I fucking hate you. We didn’t get to sleep until fuck-o’clock because of your sinful noises. —Youngjae grabbed his backpack and strolled to the door.

—How was it, by the way? Did you two cuddle? Jaebum likes to cuddle very much. Did he hug you? —Mark teased. Jaebum flipped him off, very embarrassed, strolling behind Youngjae.

—If I didn’t had class today I’d rip your heads off —Youngjae yelled at them before closing the door.

Inside the apartment, Mark and Jackson were roaring with laughter and exchanging knowing smirks.

Jaebum and Youngjae were walking together to their respective classes. Some of their friends waved at them and they greeted them back.

—So, when do you finish today? —Jaebum asked.

—At 1, I only have one lesson today. And you?

—Also at 1, but I have two. Do all your classes last 2 hours? That sounds horrible…

—Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes they let us have a break in the middle and some teachers let us go 15 minutes before the hour, but still sucks. —Youngjae explained, not wanting to go to class. It wasn’t that he didn’t liked it, he loved his degree, but he was _so damn tired_ …

—I think I like our system more…Anyways, I was wondering if- —Jaebum stuttered. He didn’t want to screw up — if I could pick you up and maybe go for lunch or something, if you want.

—Oh! That would be nice! Are you going to pick me up in my faculty or should I go somewhere else? —Youngjae was almost squealing. _This is not a date, I know, but he wants to spend time with me…I even feel happy today_.

—Nah, here is fine. I better go, we start in 2 minutes —He smiled at the youngest and patted him in the shoulders before running to his class.— Goodbye! I’ll pick you up.

—Goodbye, don’t fall! —Youngjae yelled, amused at how cute he was.

Thanks god Youngjae really liked the lesson, because having the prospective of going to have lunch with Jaebum in front of him was something really distracting. Anyways, he managed to pay attention and learn some useful things, scribbled in his messy notebook. The professor dismissed the class and Youngjae packed up his things and went out. It was 10 to 1, so he put on his earphones and played some music to distract himself. He was leaning against the wall, with his white t-shirt, light jeans and blue coat. His hair was messy for the wind, and that’s how Jaebum found him, awestruck by his beauty. Youngjae took his earphones off and greeted him happily.

—How were the lessons today? Did you learn something good? —He asked, beaming.

—They were cool, we were learning about the Romanticism and I find it really interesting. What about you?

—Hey, that’s one of my favorite literary movements. We learnt about a protolanguage that was spoken over Europe, so also very interesting.

—Wow, that sounds really cool. Would you mind telling me more about it over lunch? —Jaebum couldn’t stop staring at him, he was so handsome and when he got passionate about something there was a glint in his eyes that made him want to kiss him. _Control yourself, boy, he probably doesn’t like you. You’re just wishful thinking_.

—If I don’t bore you, I’d love to, but only if you tell me more about the Romanticism and music. We always focus on literature, so I have no idea about music —Youngjae was really excited. Jaebum looked so handsome in the sun and imagining his voice telling him things he was fond about…

—So…where do you want to go? I mean, any preferences? —Jaebum asked, stopping next to a bench to tie his shoes.

—Not really, but would you mind very much if we went to my apartment for a second? I really need to leave my books there or I’ll crush my back, and it’s the only straight thing in me — _Oh fuck, did I really have to make that joke? Lame._

—Well, your legs seem very straight but I see your point —Jaebum had a hard time not to cry with laughter.— Let’s go then, don’t worry.

They arrived at the apartment, still laughing about their lame jokes. They opened the door and suddenly they wished they hadn’t do it. Youngjae was having war flashbacks as he heard soft moans coming from the living room. He tossed his backpack on the floor, grabbed his wallet and ran through the front door with Jaebum.

—Holy fuck, not again! —Jaebum exclaimed. —I can’t believe they are at it again…aren’t they tired or something?

—I’m not sitting on that couch again, at least until they wash it in front of me —Youngjae answered, his cheeks reddening. For some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes away from Jaebum, and his heart was racing inside his chest.

—Ugh, I don’t want to know what they did in our apartment. —Jaebum said, shocked that their friends were so…dirty. He bit his lower lip, seeing Youngjae so flustered was awakening feelings in his heart and other parts.

—Do you want to go to the restaurant down there? I need to sit somewhere and cry about how sad is my life —Youngjae suggested. What he needed was cold water to lower the heat on his face.

—Sure thing, I also need to rest for a while…

They entered the restaurant and sat in a table near the window. The waiter handed them the menus and they chose right away. They were hungry, thirsty and couldn’t stop looking at each other.

—So…what were you listening to when I picked you up? —Jaebum started, as they were eating. He was feeling kind of nervous. He wanted to confess his attraction to Youngjae but was not very sure about how the other boy would react.

—Shape of You, I think you already know it —Youngjae winked, making the older boy a blushing mess—. Why do you ask?

—Well, I noticed you were really caught up in the rhythm and you were leaning against the wall with your eyes closed…I don’t know, you looked very beautiful —Jaebum admitted. _Fuck, I think I revealed too much. I can’t let him know I had been staring at his lips before approaching. He’ll think I’m a creep._

—I doubt I can look beautiful, even less comparing to you. When you were approaching with the sun behind you, glowing, it looked like you just descended from heaven —Youngjae blushed. He was a bit more in love than he had thought.

—God, stop, you’ll make my heart explode —Jaebum was on the verge of collapsing. —Do you want to go outside? I could really use some fresh air…

—Sure thing, I was about to suggest the same.

Both boys payed and went outside, being a blushing mess. They walked alongside the park, near to Youngjae’s apartment. None of them dared to speak, they were afraid of confessing something they would regret but at the same time they needed to do something about the heavy weight on their hearts.

—So… Are you feeling better? You looked like you were about to explode back there—Jaebum asked, mildly concerned.

—Yeah, don’t worry. I don’t know what happened, I was just looking at you and…—Youngjae realized what he had just said and its implications. He covered his mouth with his hand. It was too late.

—What? You mean that I was making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry —Jaebum wanted to disappear.

—WHAT? Are you nuts? It was the absolute opposite! —Youngjae almost yelled. How could he even think that?

—Wait, what? You…like…me? —Jaebum hoped that was true and not only wishful thinking, he really hoped it.

—For fuck’s sake, I think I couldn’t have been more obvious and you got no clue —Youngjae whined —And now you’re going to stop talking with me because you’ll get awkward.

—And why would I do such a thing, you dumbass? —Jaebum was shocked, he hadn’t even processed the fact that his feelings were reciprocate and Youngjae was saying nonsense.

—I mean, look at you. All intelligent, kind, squishy and so damn hot I could cook on you —Youngjae laughed, half-heartedly— and I’m, as I already told you, trash.

—That must be why I’m so desperate to pick you up? —Jaebum could feel his soul dying from the line he had read on Tumblr, but he didn’t care. He was in love.

—What? First of all…are you being serious? Do you…like me? —Youngjae was about to combust.

—Of course I like you, I had heard a lot about you from that asshole of a friend we have, called Jackson, and since yesterday you basically made me feel all kind of things and ugh, why do you have to be so fucking perfect?  —Jaebum was rambling but he couldn’t care less.

—I was going to ask you about that lame pick-up line but now you got me distracted…I’ve been thinking about how wonderful you are all this time and trying to control myself —Youngjae admitted, looking at Jaebum directly in the eyes.

—Trying to control yourself over what? —Jaebum asked, smirking and taking a step towards the youngest.

—What do you think? —Youngjae smirked, also taking a step and pressing their foreheads together, before starting a loving and deep kiss.

They didn’t know how much time they had spent in the kiss, but when they parted away it seemed it had been a second or an eternity.

—Wow…I…have no words —Jaebum said, trying to recover his breath.

—Well, not that I mind right now, I’m trying to remember how to breathe again —Youngjae smiled and winked at him.

—If you do that again I don’t think I’m able to resist myself, you know —Jaebum stated, nonchalantly.

—Who said I wanted you to resist? —Youngjae leaned in for another kiss, which Jaebum returned, eagerly. It was a bit rougher than the first one, more _wanting_. Youngjae was the first to pull back, cheeks flushed and his hair a real mess.

— Boy, if you could see how hot you are right now…you’ll be the death of me, I swear —Jaebum almost growled, biting his lower lip.

—I don’t think you’re quite right but anyways…If you’re going to kiss me again like that perhaps we should go somewhere else, I don’t want to get arrested for public disturbance or something like that —Youngjae chuckled, winking at Jaebum again.

—Do you think our friends have finished their stuff? —Jaebum asked, feeling a heated rush on his body.

—Why don’t we go upstairs and find out? —Youngjae suggested, holding Jaebum’s hand and strolling to his apartment.

They were making out in the elevator, and when they reached the door it was hard to tell who was more aroused. They entered the apartment and heard Mark and Jackson speaking in the kitchen.

—Hey! Are you back? I saw your backpack here, we didn’t notice when you came first…did you see… _anything_? —Jackson yelled, a bit embarrassed.

—We saw it all, but I’m sorry we’re not in the mood for talking —Youngjae yelled back, as he was dragging Jaebum to his bedroom.

—“We?” Wait, is Jaebum with you? Oh my god you’re gonna —Jackson screamed before Mark successfully wrapped his arm around the mouth of his loud boyfriend.

They heard a door slamming shut, and another couple of interesting things for the next hours.

 

When they finally got out of bed it was almost dinner time. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, lazily and happily, but now they were really hungry, so they put on some clothes and went to the kitchen. Of course, Jackson and Mark were there. _Fuck,_ Youngjae thought, _this is gonna be a long ass ride_.

—Did you two have fun together? —Mark asked, wiggling his eyebrows at them.

—Don’t you dare complaining about the noise ever again, you little shits. We’ve heard some interesting things today —Jackson snickered, elbowing Jaebum suggestively.

—I’m going to regret this —Jaebum said, rubbing his eyes — but what is that _so interesting_ you’ve heard?

—When did you think it was a good idea to ask? Because you should definitely reconsider that moment —Youngjae covered his face, embarrassed as fuck.

—Well, between the lustful moans we heard you, Im Jaebum, asking Youngjae for more, so I assume that you got to bottom at least once, right? —Jackson answered, while Mark bursted out laughing.

—I think I already said a couple of times that Youngjae has a lot more inside than he shows, right? —He said, winking at them, making the youngest want to strangle somebody. All of them, preferably.

—Let’s not talk about our sexual life, I think I had enough for today. And it was the first and only time, okay? I’d rather bott…WHY AM I TALKING ABOUT THIS? —Youngjae yelled, making the others crack up again. — Anyways, I’m hungry, do we have something to eat?

—We were wondering if you wanted to eat outside today, I’m too lazy to cook right now —Jackson said. —Now that you’re dressed and out of bed, what do you think?

—Nice idea, I’m grabbing my stuff, wait for me at the door —Youngjae rushed to his room, grabbed his jacket and his wallet, took a second to calm down and went outside with them.

Jaebum welcomed him with a soft kiss and said:

—I love you, and I told you that you were an angel.

—I love you too, sweet-dark souled pretty boy —Youngjae smiled, holding his hand as they walked towards the closest fast-food restaurant, ignoring Jackson and Mark mocking them from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it! And you can comment, I don't bite  
> As always, hope you didn't die of cringe  
> Love y'all ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm sorry if I made mistakes, English is not my first language and my verb tenses suck a lot.  
> Hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
